


Winter Thoughts

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Casual Displays of Affection, F/F, Self-Reflection, Snow, Some Fluff, friend supporting friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: It's Lena's first winter in the mansion, and she finds herself looking back at the things that brought her.-Weblena Month Day 17: Seasons-





	Winter Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I was liberal with the prompt, but I think it works lol.

There was something different about experiencing snow when you had somewhere to live.

Lena’s first winter had been miserable. She’d spent a lot of time ducking in and out of stores, trying to find a place to warm up. She could sometimes get away with staying in shelters, but eventually someone would ask if she was alone, if she was running away, and she’d have to get out before child services came.

Snow was a  _ lot _ nicer on the other side of a window, in a warm house, sitting in a window nook with a soft blanket and a mug of hot chocolate, watching the others whip snowballs at each other. It was  _ supposed _ to be a snowball fight, but it wasn’t much of a fight when Webby was creaming the boys. Della was dancing down the hall, singing Christmas songs and tossing up decorations while Donald followed, thankfully  _ not _ singing. Lena snuggled into the corner, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. This was her first winter with a  _ home _ .

“Lenaaaaaa!”

The snowball fight was apparently over. Webby’s voice echoed down the hall as she called for Lena, who realized she was about to be tackled by an icicle. She quickly set the mug aside and grabbed her blanket, jumping up. When Webby ran in, she ran straight into the blanket, getting tangled up in it and falling over. Lena stood off to the side, laughing as she released the blanket from the telekinetic hold and watched Webby try to free herself.

“What’s happeniiiiiiiiiing?!”

“I’m trying to save my body heat, that’s what’s happening,” Lena said, amused. “You and the boys were out there for  _ three hours _ . Do you even have any feeling left in your fingers?”

Webby giggled as she finally freed her head and sat up, bow askew. “Nope. It was  _ amazing _ . You should join next time. Between the two of us, we can definitely take the boys down.”

“You don’t need me to take the boys down.” Lena sat with her. “You got that all by yourself.”

“But it’s more fun with you.” Webby wrapped her hands in the blankets, rubbing them vigorously. The twins walked by again, this time  _ both _ singing, and Lena winced.

“He sounds like a cheese grater on metal.”

“Can you believe he used to be in a band?”

“No, and I still don’t believe it after seeing their show.” She’d been there, of course, hiding in the shadows, fully creeped out by the weird town. “It wasn’t much better if you  _ weren’t _ being whipped around by an evil flower.”

“Yeah, it… wasn’t great.” Webby finally untangled herself from the blanket. “I guess it’s the spirit of it that counts.”

“The spirit can give us earplugs then.”

* * *

The foyer looked like Christmas had exploded in it when the girls went down to dinner a couple hours later. “Yeesh,” Lena said, looking around.

“I guess this Christmas is a pretty big deal," Webby said thoughtfully. "I mean, it’s Della’s first holiday with the boys, and your first… period.”

Lena shrugged. “Della’s definitely enjoying it.”

“Watch out, girls!” Della sang, holding out a stick with mistletoe tied to it and dangling it over their heads. “Roaming mistletoe!”

“Dellaaaaaaa.” They both groaned, Lena knocking the mistletoe away. She laughed.

“Aw come on, it’s hugging mistletoe.”

“I didn’t know there was a difference.”

“It’s just an excuse for her to tackle anyone whenever they’re caught under it,” Scrooge said as he walked by. “Watch yourselves, lasses.”

Della dangled it over their heads again. Lena’s eyes lit up, encasing the stick in blue energy, and it flew out of Della’s hand, landing on the chandelier. “Hey!”

Scrooge chuckled despite himself. “I’ll call that an acceptable use of magic.”

It started snowing again while they were eating, and the boys immediately began planning what they were going to do tomorrow, adding Webby and/or Lena every now and again with a hopeful glance that they would be able to drag both girls into it.

Lena poked at her food, looking out the window and watching the snow drift by, and once again was grateful to have a warm place to live, a roof over her head. “Stop playing with your food, Lena,” Beakley said as she walked by to begin collecting empty plates. “I know you didn’t eat lunch.”

“Of course you do, you know everything.”

Webby tilted her head, then nudged Lena slightly with her foot. “You okay?” she whispered.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine,” Lena assured her. “Just thinking.”

That was never a good sign, Webby thought as she returned to her own dinner. She fully planned on pushing the subject more when they got back to their room, but Lena beat her to it.

“Do you wanna do something tomorrow?”

“Huh?” Webby tilted her head. “Do what?”

Lena flopped down on her bed, cuddling her pillow and resting her face in it. “I don’t know. I mean, I  _ do _ know, but you’ll think it’s stupid.”

“When have I ever thought something you wanted to do was stupid?” Lena didn’t answer. “Okay. Mystery adventure, then?”

Lena looked up, smiling a bit. “Mystery adventure.”

* * *

They left around noon the next day, bundled up, much to Lena’s disdain. Beakley had gotten her a jacket, gloves, a scarf, and a hat the moment the temperature had dipped below seventy, and made it clear that Lena would  _ not _ be allowed out of the house without wearing them.

Webby bounced along beside her, curious and excited. It wasn’t often Lena had something she wanted to do, and Webby was dying to know where they were going. Lena wouldn’t share until she was ready, though.

They made their way downtown, and Webby had to bite her tongue to keep from asking. She was nearly ready to explode when they finally stopped in front of a building. “What’s this?” Webby asked curiously, looking between the building and Lena. The teen shoved her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth a bit.

“Duckburg Homeless Shelter. I’ve been using Scrooge’s credit cards for a few months to donate money to here and the soup kitchen, and I’ve been wanting to come down and see if there’s anything I can do to help, but…” She shrugged, face half-hidden in her jacket and scarf. “Like I said, it’s stupid.”

Webby stepped closer, wrapping both of her arms around one of Lena’s. “It’s not stupid,” she said quietly. “It’s… kind of amazing, honestly.  _ You’re _ amazing.”

The thought of Duckburg having a homeless shelter wasn’t completely wild, but it had never crossed Webby’s mind, and she was sure the boys had never thought about it either. She had grown up in the mansion, and while she was far from spoiled, she’d never wanted for anything, either. She’d never worried about when she would eat again or where she would be sleeping on any given night. The boys might not have grown up in luxury, but they’d always had a home. They were all disconnected from the idea of soup kitchens and homeless shelters. Meanwhile, those had been part of Lena’s reality everywhere she had gone for fifteen years.

“So… do you want to go in?”

Lena looked down at Webby, surprise flashing in her eyes. “Do  _ you _ ?”

“Yeah,” Webby said honestly. “I mean, we’re here. And this is important to you. And I think it’s good.”

A small smile pulled at Lena’s beak, and she hugged Webby tight. “Thanks, Pink.”

Webby returned the hug, beaming. “Well, let’s go already!”

She took Lena’s hand, tugging her along as they went inside.


End file.
